You kissed me first!
by Raii-sama
Summary: Because in that dance party, everything was happening except for dancing. Day 5 (Kiss) of GrayZa week. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: **Nopes, Fairy Tail is not mine!

* * *

**-You kissed me first.-**

* * *

A drunk Erza made her way to one of the balcony adjacent the ballroom where the supposed dance party was held. Heck, nobody was dancing. Noticing a figure standing there in the shadow, she approached and nearly beamed. That haircut, that kind of cloak. It could be only one person. Maybe it was the twenty or so drinks that she downed back there with Kagura but Erza could not think straight anymore. She wrapped her arms around the individual, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Jellal, you did attend the celebrations finally."

* * *

Gray had thought it would not be so bad to come outside the castle for a while. Juvia had been chasing him everywhere he went that night. It was only when Lyon came into the picture to _conquer_ Juvia's heart that he managed to slip away.

And there he was careful enough to hide himself in the shadow of the dungeon, cast upon the left side of the balcony.

Everything was fine. Really. He was not too drunk. Not sober as well. At least he was feeling peaceful. That was before being squeezed like a lemon by someone from behind.

_'Geez Juvia again!'_

Since when did she have such a strong grip anyway? But the words spoken, the name taken and the voice he heard; three things that had nothing to do with Juvia.

"Erza." He concluded. He tried to turn around but he just could not. She was not letting go. He had to clear her misunderstanding. He was _not_ Jellal.

He cleared his throat. "Erza, I'm not Jellal." And he waited.

Erza was silent. She just giggled afterwards. "Oh come on now, don't be so shy."

It was only then that Gray realised that the scarlet-head was drunk, terribly drunk.

"Jellal-"

That was the last straw. He was not going to be called by another person's name. And certainly not that _Jellal_. Normally he would not have minded if Erza clung to him, something she never did actually. He would have let her. Hell, he wanted her to do it. But mistaking him for Jellal while doing it.

_'No way!'_

He roughly caught her arms and pushed her away from him. As he turned around, he saw Erza's shocked face. She was staring at him as if she had just seen a ghost. Her hand automatically went to her mouth to hide her shock. "Y-you-"

"Erza, I understand you took me for him but you don't have to feel guilty or anything." Erza did not seem to hear him as she approached him once again, tilting her head to left as she scrutinized him. "Y-your tattoo is gone, Jellal!"

_'Tattoo?'_

"Huh?" Gray did not know whether to hit himself with a brick or hit some sense into Erza. "Just how much have you been drinking?"

He did not realised just how loud he was until he heard her answer. "I had to celebrate with my sister. You have a problem. If you had just disguised yourself as Mystogan, you could've join us."

"Sister? Since when did you have a sister." He thought there was no harm if he let her continue to believe he was Jellal. She just seemed so happy, drunk but happy.

"Kagura." She explained, "she's my sister now. Isn't it wonderful?"

He simply nodded. Gray gulped as she got even closer and started to trace a line from his right eye and around his face. "You are handsome like this. But I'm used to your tattoo."

Damn the way her voice sounded made him go crazy. She was his childhood crush after all. He had to put a stop to all this. He was about to grab her finger when she intertwined their fingers together. She brought his hand to her waist and hoisted herself up so her nose touched his.

"Why don't we finish what we started at the beach last time?" Her breath hit his lips as she spoke every word. Gray nearly had a hard attack. What did they do back? What was started?

"Erza, I'm not-"

Gray never got the chance to finish his sentence as warm lips crushed against his almost violently. Gray knew this was not supposed to be happening. He was not supposed to be the one she was kissing. He was supposed to push her away, clear the misunderstanding. This was exactly what he was going to do.

But.

Erza wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself more into him as she licked his lips. She hooked her leg over his calf as she dug her fingers into the mass of his hair.

Screw logic. She wanted this. He wanted this.

The hand that was innocently placed at Erza's waist pulled her closer and Gray kissed her back. He opened his mouth to let her explore it before kissing her more ferociously. In this heated battle, he had to be the winner.

His other hand cupped her face while he deepened their. This was wrong, utterly wrong. It was almost a sin but he could not care less. She is the one who thought he was Jellal.

That hit him as a bucket of cold water.

_'Damn it!'_ He cursed himself as he harshly withdrew from the kiss. _'What have I done?'_

He watched Erza's parted lips as she panted. Her chest rose and fell and she kept her hands on his shoulders. How could she not realise that he was not Jellal. As if the kiss was an eye-opener, Erza stared at him. Somehow during their kiss, the moon had moved from behind the dungeon to right next to it. The light reflected perfectly on Gray's flushed face.

Erza gasped as she took in his features. Dark blue eyes, not brown. Jet black hair, not blue.

"G-gray?" She sounded strained due to their kiss. It pained him to see just how shocked and hurt she must be feeling.

"Erza, I'm sorry."

Her hands fell to her sides as she looked down in shame, mirroring the same thought that the ice mage had seconds before.

_'What have I done?'_

Tears welled up in her brown orbs. Erza was never one to run away, under any circumstance but this was unbearable for her. She turned on her heels and hurried back inside the ballroom.

Gray sighed as he watched her drifting away.

* * *

"Was it that horrible to have kissed me instead of Jellal?" He whispered to himself as he made his way back inside a few minutes later.

"Gray." He spun around just to make direct eye contact with an angry looking Erza. "I need an explanation on why you did this. Now."

"What?" Gray's mouth fell open. She came up to him. She had hugged him first. She had kissed him first. She ran away. And now that she had sobered up, she was pinning the blame on him.

"You don't remember how it happened?"

"No" She simply stated.

_'The nerve of that woman! You kissed me first!'_

"You want to know how this started? Fine."

Those were the last words Gray used for his explanation before he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss.

* * *

A/N:My own Day 5 of GrayZa week people. The 'KISS'. How was it? xD I'll leave it here.

**Raii-sama**


End file.
